Purity
by The Lost Arts
Summary: A young girl strives to become the greatest kunoichi of her generation as means of repaying the man who saved her life. Eventually sent to Konoha, she attempts to complete her newest mission as a double-agent.
1. With Eyes of Blue

Chapter One: With Eyes of Blue, a Life Anew

Fire- it was everywhere.

Its greedy tongue licked at the remains of countless buildings; turns out that the previous meal consisting of several humans and wooden structures was not yet enough to satisfy its everlasting hunger. The smoke was slowly clearing as the wind picked up, yet the flames continued to brightly burn, flickering as they made contact with the invisible force. Now it was made clear that even the barren landscape had been made full –its usual earthly tone dyed a sickly red. Though, in the midst of this disaster not all had been lost. A single girl remained –a young child at that. She lay by a lone, wood framing that had, by some miracle, managed to survive.

Her body lay motionless, giving any on-viewers the immediate thought that she was already in death's cold grasp. But getting closer I noticed her piercing deep-blue eyes struggling to stay open. Her breathing was rapid; the occasional cough parting from her dry lips. Each sounded no more than a croak. Parts of her clothing were tattered and teared revealing numerous patches of charred skin. This fortunate soul, or possibly unfortunate girl, I soon realized to be me.

A crack sounded to my right as the fragile piece of wood had finally taken more than it could handle –it would be sent crashing down in mere seconds to follow. The me of this dream clamped both eyes shut, preparing for her demise. Through all of this, a small smile found its way to her lips; my own as well. Maybe this was for the best: no child could survive in this world. A world where war and bloodshed would track down even the most peaceful of villages. Besides, this way she and I could once again be in mother and father's arms. A sickening crack sounded upon her skull, and everything fell to darkness.

And then there was silence.  


* * *

Both my eyes fluttered open hungrily examining the scene that lay before me. A dimly lit room is where I sat, the slight specks of light revealing silhouettes of ancient furniture. Clutching soft sheets in hand, a dumb-struck expression made its way to my face. The windows were wide open, a gentle spring breeze fluttering across the room. Judging from the lack of light, it must have been daybreak. To top all that off, I had no such memory of how I had gotten here. Everything was...-black. Well, it seemed that I wasn't lacking anything mentally; only my past a clouded mess. Slowly, I swung a leg off the bed, my exploration beginning. Such was cut short by the pain pounding at my head.

Both knees buckled my body falling victim to the beautiful thing known as gravity. Rubbing the back of my head, a slim finger soon found an abnormal line jutting out. I ran my finger over it once more. Jagged it was, pulsing from about the center of my head to nearly the curve of my neck. I presumed it to be a scar. A cry soon parted from my lips –a natural reaction to yet another shot of pain that found its way to me. Its target: my brain? An assumption was that my memories were attempting to find their way back to me, though; it made things a hell of a lot more difficult when they were rejected. Pressing both hands to my temples, my fingers moved in a circular motion looking for a way to escape the aches.

"It seems that my dear princess is finally awake." A foreign voice echoed in the hollow room as the oak door creaked ajar. Blue eyes locked with gold ones. This foreign man easily towered over me, by three feet at the very least –such was noticeable as he sauntered across the room. My body began to tremble as he stood closer to me than I would have liked. He had raven hair longer than my own, a feat in itself, as well as a set of narrow eyes that couldn't help but make me feel as though he were staring right through me. A shiver crawled down my spine. Hand laced with piano-fingers, he held one out to me, palm open. "My child, don't be so afraid." His outstretched hand gently cupped the right side of my face and slowly the thumb began to caress my cheek. This scene in itself near made me want to slap the stranger.

"Who...-who are you? Why am I here?" It required some effort, but finally my voice had found its way to me. An awful lot deeper than I would have thought it to be...-but I wasn't one to complain over that.

A light-hearted laugh escaped the male's lips, probably out of shock of hearing me finally speak up. "My name is of no importance -as of now." Removing his hand, he straightened his back, giving off the air that a speech was on its way. Though his stance was regal, the gleam in his eye was radiating more than simple terror. "But you, you are a special girl. Skilled, strong…-_beautiful._ I can see it all in those gorgeous eyes of yours. I wish to know _your _name."

"I…-I can't remember it." Not only did tears sting my eyes as from pondering, but the pounding headache reared its ugly mug for a third time so soon. My hands clenched into fists, trembling from the force placed on them. Such was an okay way to deal with the pain, but an even better way to release my anger. And, I swear that for more than a moment, my fear disappeared.

"No problem at all, we'll simply have to give you a new one." Placing a pale finger to his lips, one could visually tell that the male was in deep concentration. "China? Haru? Raina? No; doesn't suit you quite right…" A few more minutes passed in this simple, awkward manner until my host finally snapped his fingers. "Kiyoko….-it has a nice ring to it. What do you think, my lovely?"

"It's pretty and unique. It'll work." Free of stuttering, I nodded in approval of this man's choice in a name. It seemed fine, besides, I was the slightest bit frightened to see what would happen if I said 'no'. Damn emotions...

"Excellent." He purred a slight hiss accented on the 'x'. A silver-chained necklace of sorts was tossed in my direction, something that I frantically struggled to catch, and failed. It soon hit the ground with a satisfying snap. Curious, I extended an arm to pick up this piece as a way to further examine it. Stringed to the chain was a polished charm; heart-shaped with the word 'Kobayashi' engraved on its surface. "When I found you this was with you. I for one believe this may be your surname."

"Kobayashi…." The word seemed foreign, though it did in fact stir up something inside of me. If only I could know more...

The pale man nodded in approval, a smile clear on his lips. "Kiyoko Kobayashi….-you will be my child; my little,_ pure_ child…" Without another word he began to part from the room.

"W-wait! What am I supposed to do now?"

Immediately, my "friend" stopped in his tracks. Though his back was turned, it was undeniable that a smile had crept onto his lips. "Follow me, my dear; we have an awful lot of training ahead of us. Besides, I have a little gift for you."

With the slightest trace of a grin, I raced after this man; this man who had saved my life. Or so I assumed from the dream that had passed my mind while unconscious. Besides, he seemed nice enough –though the slightest bit...-creepy. Sure I had no memory of the past, but maybe that was a sign that now I had to focus on the present. With my fingers crossed, I slowed to a steady pace by his side. A shaky breath passed my lips as I looked up to this man.

"Training? What do you mean?" My eyes regarding him with curiosity, lungs still struggling for air.

"If you want to be a kunoichi of the Sound, it'll take more than dashing good looks." The man smiled, placing a hand atop my head, a scowl finding its way to my face. "After all that happened to you, I want to make sure you can protect yourself." I swallowed. Hard. The thought of killing with the chance to be killed it frightened me. Or so, I wished upon each and every star that it would. Instead, the thought was exhilarating; the sight of it all pumping adrenaline through my veins. I sighed.

"And what about the present?" He chuckled.

"All in good time; all in good time..." The tone to his voice made me want to run to the shadows, something more than just a little bit tempting at the time... Ushering me forward with a sturdy hand, my hopes of escape met an unwelcome end.

Complying with the walk, my eyes absorbed the scenery before me as I knew deep in my heart that now would not be the last time my figure would pass by these dark corridors. They were relatively empty; deserted of both doors and people. Though, in the distant the anguished cries of many could be heard. I only prayed that I would not find myself among those unlucky people.

While pondering I had been hastily brought into a small room, a room which took the breath from my lungs. It seemed like a laboratory of sorts, the kind where experiments would be conducted. The space was quite crowded, a hospital bed stationed near the center of all the commotion. Along the wall was a computer, one used both for surveillance and information. Throughout all of this, the sense of a third person was undeniable. Searching frantically, I only stopped when I caught sight of another male. Though his hair was of silver hue, it was quite obvious that it played no role in hinting at his age.

Removing a pair of framed lenses from the bridge of his nose, the boy polished the glass with the fabric of his shirt as he began to visually inspect me. With little interest, might I add. When he finally spoke, the tone of his voice was a hollow monotone.

"Ah, so the girl's finally awake." Toying with the glasses, this new man strolled over to me with a little more than a scowl on his face. Furthering his examination only the slightest bit, I was relieved when he remained at a standing position. The look on his face sparked my curiosity; too bad mind-reading was a skill I didn't possess. "I assume you brought her here for testing purposes?"

The man I had grown to know quite well didn't nod, but he didn't say no either. My breath was held as he pushed me forward towards the lone mattress. "Close, but not quite..." A sound of approval passed by the silver-haired man's lips as he slowly began to comprehend.

"I understand."

The next few moments passed as a blur: one second I was on my feet, the next I was not. Attempting to fight for freedom only reduced my stamina and caused those two males a headache. With a sharp prick to my arm, everything fell to darkness for a second time. Even while unconscious, I braced myself for the worst.  


* * *

_Author's Note:  
It took a little bit longer than I would have liked, but I finally got around to posting this piece. But nonetheless I do hope you look forward to reading this piece, and as always, I look forward to reviews whether they be positive or negative -I only wish to improve! It will take some time, not an extensive amount, for the Leaf ninja to be introduced, so please bear with me if that is what you're looking forward to!  
Aaand I apologize for scaring you all off with pedo-Orochimaru...-please forgive me!_

+Edit+ Thank you ZuzVaiyo for the advice on what I could do to improve this chapter and give the plot more sense.

_Kiyoko Kobayashi (c) Moi~ (The Lost Arts)  
Orochimaru and the other Naruto cast to soon be introduced (c) Masashi Kishimoto._


	2. Welcome To The Sound

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Sound

Is it possible to be both awake and asleep at the same time?  
That question rebounded constantly in my mind as the darkness overtook me. A light prick would cause my mind a light ache, but moments later, the pain would fade and following it was a cool sense. For a good span of time that was all that I felt without a notion in the least to how long these things had passed.

Until...

A harsh blow was aimed to both my lungs, sweeping away whatever breath I may have stored. Fire erupted in my core, and even in this timeless state I managed a mangled scream. My body trembled, and continuous convulsions shook my frail figure. A cool stream slithered down my now tear stained face. The pain radiating from my chest slowly began to cool.

A nimble pair of fingers, as I had assumed them to be, pinched by nose between both forefingers immediately cutting off an airway. Soon after a vile liquid was forced down my throat which immediately caused a gagging reflex on my side of things. It felt like swallowing fire –a feeling far from satisfactory. This only fuelled the pain that had previously subsided, and I swear that for a moment, lights struck my darkened prison.

Something bad was happening, my soul knew if even if my mind did not. And even as my thoughts began to fade, both eyes struggled ajar.

* * *

Time meant nothing as my sight finally recovered. Both eyes fluttered open as they examined the space around me, a place that had not changed in the least since before my slumber. Almost frightened, I looked frantically around the room only to find no one else in my company. Taking a deep breath I threw myself from the cot, deciding that now would be the best chance to figure out exactly where I was.

As silent as death himself I sauntered over to where a large computer lay. Without taking a seat I leaned over to the keyboard, typing whatever words may have passed my mind. Nothing concerning anything about me found its way to the screen. The gears of my mind continued to turn in desperation. The only thing I was finding here was a bunch of medical records, and they'd be of no help.

Or maybe they would...

The ends of my lips upturned to a grin as I hastily began to type my name. K-i-y-o-k-o –K-o-b-a-y-a-s-h-i... My breathing quickened at the slow pace the machine seemed to move.

Come on, come on, come on! All of hell just might break loose if Orochimaru catches me doing this!My paranoia calmed for a moment as the document I had been looking for was brought to the screen. There was black upon black, the lettering hardly larger than the tip of my forefinger. It took a while for my brain to actually pick up on this chicken scratch.

Sealed? What's been seale-The door thrust ajar at that moment and I hardly had time to close whatever I had been viewing. But, I did manage as I turned to face the silver-haired male from last time. Backing away from the screen I plastered on the most innocent and convincing smile I possibly could. It either worked or the guy here didn't care.

"About time you're awake, Miss. Kobayashi." He made his way over to my side of the room, and swiftly placed a hand to my shoulder. Whereas his demeanour seemed quite friendly, the rough grip he had on me as he shoved me from the room suggested otherwise. "I'm afraid you've missed Lord Orochimaru; he had to be off for a training session with a few of his other students." At a loss for words, I merely nodded.

It didn't take long for the two of us to make it back to the rancid corridor, in which my company shoved me harshly towards the left. "Keep going in this direction, then take the first turn to your right. From there your room is the third door down." With a hidden smirk he pushed the lenses back to the bridge of his nose, fingering me in the process. "I'd escort you there myself, but I'm lacking time." He turned his back on me, simply raising his hand in a form of silent adieu.

Though annoyed, I followed his directions, the slightest bit angered that he didn't even bother to wait to see if I had any questions. Which, of course, I did. A sigh parted from my lips as I sadly decided that there was nothing to do about it.

The hallway was much smaller than I remembered. Though, I suppose when waking up in a foreign place for the very first time, such trivial thoughts are the least of one's worries. My footsteps loudly rapped in the open air, the sound increasing in volume against the hollow walls. Empty-minded, I was left to follow that directions I had been given.

The third door on my-When I reached the final corridor, my hope was cruelly crushed. There was a door to my left, and another directly across from it to the right. Each was exactly three doors from the end. Anger pulsated through my veins, and it was then that I truly lost all respect for that grey-haired idiot! Seeing as instincts had hinted at not retracing my path, rational thinking was all I was left with. Well, that and a handful of luck.

Maybe it's the room on the left. Yeah, altering between directions seems to be right! But no, maybe since it's so obvious, it's already been done...By the end of my silent dispute I settled upon closing both eyes and spinning as fast as my feet would possibly let me. That way it wouldn't take long before I couldn't tell left from right and  
the choice would be completely left to chance. It had to work!

Spreading both feet equally shoulder length apart I took a deep breath. With one palm I covered both eyes and topped that with my other hand as a form of reinforcement. In turn, by feet began to move, setting my body into motion.

One second, two seconds, three seconds later the wind could audibly be heard. Soon enough, I lost track of how long I had been going, and didn't know when to stop. All these thoughts soon lost purpose as a cold grip took hold of my forearm. I internally screamed.

As I was pulled to a stop –and back to reality –my eyes flew open. All I could really say was how thankful I was when I had realized that the arm belonged to a face I had never seen before. It was a young male; a boy probably no older than me. He easily stood over me with his lanky limbs, and hardly built body. His face was relatively nice as it held a pair of sea-blue eyes stationed at near-perfect symmetry with a lop-sided grin to match. His hair was of a raven hue, spiked atop his head in what seemed impossible means. It took a rough shake from this character to realize that I had been staring.

"Can. I. Help. You?" He said it slow enough that I was under the impression it had been said more than once.

"Sorry." I hastily turned away, tearing my arm from his grip with a red face. "I-I'll leave now." Like a drunken fool I stumbled away from the boy.

"That's not what I meant!" He chased after me, shouting to make up for whatever distance stood between us. "I just haven't seen you around here before! And then there was the fact that you were, uh-"

"-Spinning?"

"Yeah, that." Almost awkwardly his eyes fell to the floor. At a loss of conversation ideas, he settled for drawing in the dust with a sandaled foot. It seemed to me he was expecting an answer to the question he never asked.

"I was trying to find my room." I stated simply. "Some grey-haired idiot sent me this way and never told me if my room was right or left." Nodding, my face remained straight at my retelling of the past ten or so minutes.

"And let me guess..." The boy looked down at me, a smile playing on his lips. "-this was how you were going to figure it out." I nodded, soon to be the cause of bellowing laughter. My companion merrily chuckled away, nearly falling to the ground in the act. What the heck was so funny about me spinning! A sigh parted from my lips as I continued my escape. Turned out I'd have to wait for Orochimaru to get any genuine information around here.

"Hey! St-stop!" Through the laughter, the boy caught my leg, bringing my walk to a sudden hault. It took a while for him to calm himself, but seeing as he wouldn't let go of me, I waited. My patience wasn't all that bad, and besides, what else did I have to do?

Finally, I watched the boy scramble to stand. "I like you kid, what's your name?"

"I bet I'm the same age as you," I muttered, "and I don't know why I should tell you...I don't even know who you are!" He blinked.

"A name for a name, huh?" Snapping out of a daze, the stranger took my hand, giving it a light shake. "I can handle that."

Hiding a frown I forcefully attempted to take my hand back from this boy's iron grip. Sighing, unable to free myself, I complied. "My name is Kiyoko, Kiyoko Kobayashi." Weird to think that I was already used to it...

Brightly smiling, a chuckle escaped the boy's lips. "Cut the formalities here! The only one you have to show that kind of respect to is Lord Orochimaru. Well, and I guess Kabuto." In a lack of response from me, he continued. "Well I'm Zaku Abumi. It'd be best if you don't forget it –I'm sure we'll be seeing each other around here." He sent me a smile in which I refused to return.

"Oookay..." Zaku finally released my hand, obviously awkward with my reactions. He turned to leave. And this time, I was the one who stopped him.

Catching the wrist of the dark-haired boy wrist, I choked on my words. "P-please wait a second. Can you show me where my room is?"

"It's going to cost ya." He responded with a cocky grin.

"Cost me what?"

"You're going to let me show you around, now come on!" Zaku laughed, catching my hand in one swift movement dragging me across the stone floor.

"H-hey! Wait a second! Hey!" I shouted, though my request was ignored. "When did I agree to this?"

"Just now. So stop complaining and start moving, we've got lots to see!"

* * *

Hours felt like minutes as we neared our original spot, and I had to say that Zaku wasn't as bad as I first thought. I mean, a bit of an idiot, sure, but aside from that he did seem to be quite the nice guy. Other than the fact that he refused to let go of my wrist "to make sure I didn't run away", of course. We were just around the corner when I heard a shout the inner wall, and I raised an eye to companion.

"That? It's just a training session." Zaku said, though his unease gave me a different idea. "Let's just keep moving -you wanted to see your room didn't you?" His words met open air as I had already escaped, legs speeding towards a semi-open door. I lightly pulled in open, slipping inside without a sound. And to say in the least, what I found was something I hadn't been expecting.

The space was vast, the entire room easily able to hold hundreds of people. There was no signs of any forms of furnishing, or really anything else for that matter. The only factors that kept this room from being a square of open air were the steps leading to landing I stood at, along with the rails lining it. It was quite boring if you ask me. What kept me from turning on my heels to leave right then and there was the presence of a male, his hair as white as ivory. Well, I assumed it was a boy.

His skin matched the paled hue of his hair, which was tied into a loose ponytail. He ported the same garb as Zaku, purple, loose, kimono-like; with a large purple bow fastened in the back. With graceful moments he fought against a figure I had forgotten to note, his opponent's golden eyes gleaming with amusement. He fought not only with his hands, but also with a blade of milky white, and the weapon immediately caught my attention. I'd never seen anything like it before, so instintively, I took a step closer. A light tap echoed in response.

The stranger turned to face me, beads of sweat glistening on his forehead. Above both eyes were two simple red dots, which had caught my attention above his near-smilling lips. Upon catching sight of two vibrant orbs of green I took another step, the emotion they held something completely foreign to me. A warm grip pulled yanked me from the trance, eye contact immediately breaking. With heavy disappointment I was dragged from the room and into the cool corridor once again. Zaku started at me blankly as I longingly looked back when I heard the battle continue on. He moved in silence, forcing me along with him.

"Who was that boy, Zaku?" I asked in excitement, "the one that was fighting with Orochimaru? He seemed so...sad, but happy to. Do you know why?"

"That's Kimimaro," he responded, "no one really knows anything about him. He doesn't really talk all that much; usually just stays to himself." For a moment, the dark-haired boy pulled me to a stop, placing both hands gently atop my shoulders. Once my eyes met his, it felt impossible to move them elsewhere. His gaze turned serious. "Stay away from him, Kiyoko, he won't hesitate in hurting you if he feels like it. From what I've heard his clan was a war-loving one, and I don't see how it wouldn't be in his blood too."

With a soft smile, I took his hand in mine after brushing off his grip. "I can handle myself, don't worry about me."

Our walk continued in an almost awkward silence, but thankfully enough we ended up where we had started relatively quickly. "Alright, you have to tell me know, where's my room?"

"After that little stunt of yours," A smile tugged on Zaku's lips, "I don't know if you really deserve it anymore."

"Bu-But I was curious!" I pouted, my bottom lip sticking out in denial.

The Abumi laughed lightly, shoving me towards the door on the right. "Fine, you win! It's right here."

I turned back, a fake glare visible in my eyes. "How do I know I can trust you? How do you even know in the first place?"

Zaku jutted a thumb over towards the room across. "Simple, that one's mine."

The slightest bit embarassed, my hand found its way to the back of my neck as my cheeks tinted a light pink. "I-I guess that does explain things." My palm rests against the cool, wooden surface of the door, as I turn to wave goodbye. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"It'll be an early morning, so you'd better sleep." Zaku smiled, leaning beside me. "I'll wake you up when your needed, until then, just relax!" With a ghost of a smile I entered my room, but as I went to close it, resistance was met. "And one more thing," he said catching the door with a free hand, "that running away of yours is going to cost you."

A smile finally broke out onto my lips. "Cost me what?"

"When you're actually able to call yourself a kunoichi of the Sound, you have to fight me."

"It's a deal, then." I closed the door in his face, my laughter finally hitting air. Sauntering over to where the nearest window lay, my mood soared.

_So maybe this is what's it's like to have a brother!_

I peered outdoors, eagerly awaiting to see outside of the metal walls. I was shocked to see when the view behind the glass was obscured by a mound on solid earth. A light reflected from above, and as I pressed a hand to its cool surface, my reflection did the same. A small detail soon caught my attention, and I pressed my nose to the window to get a closer look.

_My eyes...have they always been so...grey?_

_

* * *

_

____

Author's Note:

And here is the second chapter...and I am so sorry at how long it's taken me to write this!  
Sortly after I posted the first chapter school started, and with that extra-curricular activites...and to top all that, this was the one chapter I didn't know what the heck was happening! *is slapped from all the excuses* And my laziness doesn't help...  
But now I have no excuses not to write! -For a long time at least! I have most of the chapters planned out, so I'm good to go! *feel free to attack me if I do not go through with this promise*

Let me know what you think-via review preferably: am I keeping Zaku/Kabuto/Orochimaru/Everyone Else in character? What do you think of Kiyoko? Do you like my writing style? Complaints/Critism?

Disclaimer:  
Kiyoko Kobayashi (c) The Lost Arts  
Everyone else (c) Masashi Kishimoto


	3. Have Faith

Chapter 3: Have Faith

Time was something completely impossible to depict in this place. Without the slightest idea as to what the hour was, I rose from my bed, preparing myself for the eventful day ahead. The current garb I wore wasn't exactly ideal for training, so my relief was evident in seeing that a bundle of cloth was left by my door. Taking it up, I marched away from the door before changing.

The top was a deep onyx, styled in a way that nearly covered my chin with sleeves falling well past both wrists. I rolled them up to solve that problem. The shirt was long, and was paired with simple capris. I held a large purple rope in hand. It was only when slipping it on and regarding my figure through the window did I realise that the bow was the same sort of outfit that I had seen Zaku port: and Kimimaro, and even Lord Orochimaru. I supposed it was some sort of uniform. At the time, I was thankful for that –otherwise I would have been at a loss of how to wear it.

After much difficulty in trying to fasten the knot for the bow, I sat myself against the far wall of the room. Zaku said he'd fetch me when I was needed, so all I had to do in the meantime was wait. Pressing my back to the smooth surface, I tilted my chin to the ceiling, sighing. It didn't take long to fall into a state of deep thought.

**I wonder if Mom and Dad loved me...**_  
I'm sure that they did; with all their heart and more. After all, they didn't abandon me! It was the fire that separated us._

Light raindrops patterned my flushed cheeks.

**Was my mother beautiful and my father strong-willed? Am I anything like them?  
**_All children inherit traits from their parents; it'd be sad if I was an exception._

Both pales hands began to quaver lightly.

**Did I have any siblings?**_  
Maybe, maybe not. Though, I'm sure if I did I treated them with utmost kindness; looking past the times we bickered or fought._

The raindrops fell to an over pour and my eyes were beginning to feel the effects.

**Would they be proud me of right now?**_  
I...I don't know._

A gasping sob passed my lips, and my head fell to rest on both knees.

I would never know the answer to any of these questions: there was no person alive that I could ask. None that I knew of.  
There were neither photos nor keepsakes to find and examine. They would have all been destroyed in the fire.  
With what I was capable of, my past is unable to be retrieved. The truth of it all caused more pain than any kunai could.

In my current state, I was more than thankful that I was alone. The waterworks continued, they flowed freely, and seemed to drain away a massive ache in my chest. I had no clue how long it had been when my moment of self pity ended, but I felt good: for the most part. The tears had dried, and with a shaken breath I pulled myself to my feet. It was at that moment I heard something softly whisper in my ear, and felt that the words I heard would have been what my parents would have wanted to tell me.

The last bit had touched my ears when Zaku thrust the door ajar. An amused gleam in his eye told me that he found my attire quite...amusing.

"Morning, Zaku!" I said, a light smiling upturning my lips, "well, I'm assuming it's morning."

Returning the smile, he nodded, ushering me from the room. "You get used to it soon enough, but we don't have much time to talk right now. I've been outside your room calling you for the past ten minutes!"

I innocently smiled, picking up my pace just the slightest bit. "I'm sure since it's the first day he won't care I'm late."

My dark-haired comrade mumbled something along the lines of "you'd be surprised" before piping up. "That outfit suits you, Kiyoko, though I have to warn 'ya, the butt bow gets to be a bit of a pain after a while."

The both of us continued to hurry down the open hallway, and it didn't take too long before I was pulled to an abrupt stop before a lone door. A door leading to the same place I had seen Kimimaro yesterday. Just as he was to shove me in, I managed once last comment.  
"Guess I'll take your word for it." As the door swung closed and Zaku left, a loud crash echoed throughout the spacious room. My footsteps rapped loudly as I made my way down the steps, towards the center where I assumed I had to be. Only, there was no sign of Orochimaru. A meek hello parted from my lips.

I received a response, but it hadn't been the kind I was expecting in the least.

A low hiss sounded from behind me, something that immediately stood my hair on end. Instinctively I took a steady shake away. If there was a snake I'm sure it could smell my fear and insecurities lingering on my skin. And possibly, it could pick up my almost predatorily intentions. Truthfully I was more frightened by my sudden outburst of blood lust to be bothered by what was heard.

Peeling my ashen gaze from the stone floor I looked to face my companion, catching sight of a light silhouette in the shadows. It was a snake? I blinked, and the shape immediately replaced itself with a human figure. What a time to have my mind playing tricks on me.

It was then Orochimaru stepped out from the darkness. No...-he lunged.

Eyes wide I side-stepped out of harm's way, my body taking action, nervously eyeing the flash of metal in his grasp. I dodged the attack, and my opponent disappeared. My terror became hard to depict through my growing curiosity.

It didn't take long until a sensed his presence again. My mind was begging me to move, but this time my body was slow to react. It took a moment to register the sensation of cold metal pressed to my neck as well as the metallic smell dying the air.

I turned my head to face my attacker's, my eyes finding themselves locked on his gold ones, a light smile touching my lips. A gleam of amusement flickered on the man's face as he stepped away.

"You have potential, my dear, but it seems that we have much work to get your mind and body to work together." Orochimaru finally said, smiling.

Pressing a hand to my neck, crimson coated my fingertips. Even so, my grin only broadened. "So I passed?"

The answer I got wasn't the kind I was hoping for. "You did better than I had guessed." It was then I was told to follow him, and quite simply I did, soon sitting cross-legged in the center of the massive room. I waited for him to speak, somehow knowing that my lessons started here. "Do you know what chakra is, my dear?" His soft whisper caught me off guard, and I lightly stuttered in response.

"N-no, I don't." The male held up a hand, a light blue radiating off of it. My jaw lightly fell ajar and I immediately held my own hand out hoping to do the same: failing. My companion chuckled lightly.

"It's the energy that comes from within. You can use it, or you can cooperate with it." I stared blankly. "Of course, you'll understand that little bit later..." I eagerly looked up, doing to my best to intake the most I possibly could. "Ninja use this energy to perform jutsu."

I remained confused, but decided not to question Orochimaru, deciding that I'd find out sooner or later. When I asked if this is what I going to start with, he laughed lightly, patting my hair. "No, we're going to begin with taijutsu; a form of attack that is direct and most commonly used." Nodding slowly, I rose to my feet, assuming he meant the kind of style that people seem to think of when they hear the word 'shinobi'. I was tossed a pair of fingerless gloves, both with a plain metal plate on that back that was engraved with a music note.

"We begin."

* * *

The next hour passed with me learning how to punch properly, because apparently there's a certain style to it. Through my many attempts, I never seemed to please. It was either too weak, improperly directed, or just not good enough. By the time it was acceptable, my knuckles were crying out in pain.

"You disappoint me, Kiyoko, your strength is lacking. Be sure you practice that for tomorrow's lesson." Orochimaru said as he took a step back.

I raised an eyebrow, frowning. "You mean we're done for today?" At those words I swear I sadistic smile played on my teacher's lips. It was then I regretted asking.

"Far from it: time to work those legs of yours."

It was almost a repeat of punching practice, except this time to kick. I'll admit, this form was much harder to get used to, and with the little balance I had, made for a major headache. Again, I wasn't up to Orochimaru's standards, which caused another two hours to pass in agony. By the time he was satisfied, my breathing came in shallow pants.

"It seems that I was wrong after all." Orochimaru muttered to himself, appearing to be in a state of deep thought. "I'm quite disappointed with her progress." His voice augmented, as he turned to address me. "Another thing to practice I'm afraid."

Solemnly I nodded, resisting the urge to ask if we were done for the day. I thought my silence would've had a positive effect, but instead I was pushed to do more.

We moved onto strength training. I was forced into doing push-ups, sit-ups, chin-ups, and various other physical activities, which left muscles I didn't even know I had aching. After that was something of a test of speed, in which Orochimaru would attack and I would dodge. In better condition I was sure that I would have done much better, but instead I received much more hits than not. My clothes turned a deep crimson, clinging to my body as that exercise came to a halt. Needless to say I felt horrible.

And I could barely breathe when my teacher called a stop to the day.

"Be sure to practice everything for tomorrow, I'm expecting you to do better, Kiyoko." Unable to form words I nodded vigorously, making my way up the stairs and out the door –a flash of white catching in the corner of my eye. Throwing the door ajar I marched over to my room, sure that I look like Death himself after a slaughter.

It felt like hours when my room finally came into sight, and I noticed the entrance already open. Not really caring for details at the moment, I shuffled inside, willing myself not to collapse as Zaku sat atop the bed.

"God, Kiyoko, looks like he really pushed you hard today." Upon seeing me, the boy jumped to his feet, helping me inside, and doing all he could to help. He even had the courtesy to look away while I changed. Having rubbed off the caked on blood I'd admit I felt a little better, ignoring the scene when I pulled the gloves from my hands. My knuckles ported an interesting shade of purpled blue.

It didn't take long when I crashed, gulping down the cup of water given to me, finding the drink refreshing and somewhat rejuvenating me. "It's a miracle I'm still conscious."

Zaku shrugged. "I guess so, but maybe that's what the Lord was trying to test, you're stamina." I laughed.

"What a sick way to go about trying that." I rubbed the sweat from my forehead.

"He's a sick person." The dark-haired male turned his gaze to the closed door. "Now come on, smile, no need to mope while you're here! What happened in training anyways?"

My lips upturned if only the slightest bit. "Taijutsu I think he said it's called. I've been told I have weak punches." Grimacing, I sighed, not willing to have to practice before training tomorrow.

My companion continued to smile. "Hey, don't worry about it! Let me help out!" I was about to deny it, before a thought crossed my mind. He must be pretty bored being locked up in this place.

"Fine." I reluctantly showed Zaku what I was capable of, and it seemed he forced a smile.

"Don't worry about it, you're not bad. Besides, I've seen worse." That was his comment, and it lifted my spirits a little bit.

He spent some time showing me the proper ways, thoroughly explaining, which made things much easier to understand. He taught me the basics, and didn't force me into anything saying that I've "had a hard day". I was smiling by the end of it, as impossible as that action may have seemed before.

Zaku stood up after his class had finished, as much as I may not have wanted him to. "You've gotten better, Kiyoko, so be proud to show yourself tomorrow!" As he moved to the door, my smile only broadened. "Get some sleep now, only seven hours until tomorrow's start!"

The door closed as I let out an annoyed groan, soon willing my eyes to close.

* * *

_Author's Note:  
Sorry for the wait, but here is chapter three! Soon enough things will get to be much more interesting, so please bear with me!  
Complaints? Comments? Critism? I'd love to hear them!_

Disclaimer:  
Naruto and all its characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto.  
Kiyoko Kobayashi (c) The Lost Arts


End file.
